A multiplayer session provides players of a video game with the ability to compete against other players either individually or in a team setting. Existing systems and services can provide functionality for a group of players participating in a multiplayer session to audibly communicate with one another using an in-session voice “chat” service. However, a player may be unable to, or the player may be incapable of, using voice to communicate with the other players participating in the multiplayer session. For example, a player may have a disability such that the player is incapable of speaking (e.g., the player is mute or has a speaking impairment that makes it difficult for others to understand what is being said). In another example, a player may be playing a video game in a quiet location where speaking out load (e.g., into a microphone) will disrupt other people close to the player (e.g., the quiet location may be a library where others are quietly reading or a room where an infant or a small child has fallen asleep, etc.). Without the ability and/or capability to speak with other players via the use of the in-session voice chat service, the player can be disconnected from the complete gaming experience.